


And the winner is...

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on and imagine “Imagine always cooking and taking care of the Company all the time and them deciding who should ask you out”.





	

The clutter of spoons in bows filled the air as the Company settled down for a supper, made by you and Bombur. Praises had been muttered throughout the meal, complimenting your cooking skills, much to Bombur’s dismay. Somehow, he was constantly missed when a good word was said and you felt a bit guilty hearing all those kind words for you, but not for him.

It started since the Shire, you reckoned. The party was spontaneous but you had your fair share in preparing it, making sure that everyone ate their full and cleaned after themselves. Since then, you were a caretaker of sorts, as the only female among them. It was a role you set for yourself, knowing that sometimes men simply didn’t realize that there was more to care for than sharpen their knives.

After the last swing of spoon, you finished your meal, smiling when you saw that the rest was humming with content as they emptied their bowls. It was a delightful view – thirteen Dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard looking utterly blissful because of something as simple as a hot stew.

“I need help with cleaning,” you said as you stood up, Gloin and Dori jumping to their feet instantly to gather the bowls. “Thorin, I noticed your tunic needs mending. Prepare it, I’ll do it once I wash the dishes.”

“Yes, Y/N,” Thorin replied, his blue eyes lighting up a little with something that might be read as gratefulness. He would never admit it, but you grew to be an irreplaceable and valued member of the Company and he couldn’t understand why he was so reluctant to agree on your joining.

You gave him a smile, and with Gloin and Dori by your sides, you headed to nearby lake to clean the dishes. As soon as the rest was convinced you would not hear them, Bofur leaned in to create an aura of secret.

“Our dear Y/N needs a lad,” he declared with confidence, nodding his head a little, looking over his companions.

“I do believe she is capable of finding one herself,” Balin said exchanging an amused look with Gandalf but noises of protest ran through younger part of the Company.

“She’s so caring that she forgets about herself. We must change it,” Fili said sternly and to emphasize his words he put his fist on his thigh.

“One of us must ask for a permission to court her. He should let her decide, whether she wants it or not.”

“What if she says no?” Ori’s shy voice broke through and Fili knitted his brows, pondering for a moment.

“There’s more than one of us! If she says no to someone, another one will come and ask.”

“I don’t think it’s proper to make the decision for Y/N. If she likes someone, she will surely show it,” Bilbo chimed in, but immediately turned red when the Dwarves expressed their disapproval.

“How will she know that we’re interested when we don’t make a move? We will chose one of us and he will learn if she wants to be courted or not. Or maybe she’ll give the name of her One,” Nori said with a quirk of his brow.

“You think she has a One already?” Kili inquired, his eyes gazing from one to another and the Dwarves grimaced.

“We would notice,” Dwalin said thoughtfully, but Bofur clicked his tongue.

“She doesn’t favor one of us. She cares for all of us the same.”

“She’ll mend Uncle’s tunic tonight…” Fili mused teasingly, to which Thorin snorted.

“She fixed your undershirt the other day when you cut it with a knife, may I remind you.”

Fili’s cheeks tinted with pink and he lowered his gaze to the ground, making the others laugh at Thorin’s statement. The latter smirked lightly and returned to watching the discussion silently.

“So, it can’t be someone clumsy,” Nori pointed, sending a wink at Fili, who grunted under his nose.

“She most certainly would want someone around her age,” Fili muttered angrily and another wave of giggles coursed through the Dwarves.

“It’s rather obvious,” Balin said with amusement in his voice, glancing at his brother with a significant look.

“I ain’t that old! And Y/N needs a warrior, a protector,” Dwalin declared passionately while stroking his axe with fondness. Fili and Kili looked at him with wide opened eyes and parted lips.

“Didn’t know you fancy Miss Y/N,” Bofur taunted and Dwalin frowned.

“She’s a lovely lass, I’d be a fool if I didn’t see it.”

“That’s true, that’s true… however, if we cross the older of us, we’ll be left with Fili and Kili.”

“And me,” Ori raised his hand, his face colored red and the Company fell silent, looking at him with confusion.

“Ori, do you know how to court a lady?”

“He’ll know!” Nori declared and Ori nodded fervently.

“I can keep her warm, I’ll knit her something!”

“Oh, Ori, you’ll have to keep her warm in a different way, too…” Kili said with a teasing spark in his eyes and Fili chuckld, nodding his head.

“And what do you know ‘bout that, huh? Last time you mistook a lad for a lass,” Bofur remarked, recalling the Rivendell accident and Kili growled, pouting and folding his arms over his chest. His brother patted his shoulder.

“Worry not, brother, I’ll teach you.”

“I know what to do with a lass,” Kili said confidently, causing the rest to burst into laughter from the childish manner of his declaration.

The chatter continued, comments were exchanged, even more declaration made, much to Balin’s and Gandalf’s amusement. The longer it took, it appeared that the Company knew more about your ideal partner than you did, and after yet another change towards intimate aspects of relationship, Thorin stood up and decided to go for a walk. It was hard to think hearing all that talk.

Noticed only by those not interested in the conversation about who should court you, Thorin made his way towards the woods, in order to check if you, Gloin and Dori were safe. You were gone for quite some time now and Thorin started to worry. About the three of you, of course, it’s not like he was worried-sick if something happened to you, if there was an ambush or you got injured.

He would never say it loudly, but the foolish ‘who should court Y/N’ thing that Bofur started got on his nerves. They didn’t even mention him. Was he too old for you? Too quiet? Too grumpy or too royal?  It seemed that you were feeling rather comfortable in Thorin’s company, often times coming to his side on a watch simply to be silent and take a break from constant chatter of the rest.

He heard you and others approaching him and so he folded his hand behind his back, wanting to appear nonchalant.

“Thorin!” you greeted and he couldn’t help but feel warmth spread inside him upon seeing your bright smile.

“May I have a word with you?” he asked politely and you nodded, Gloin and Dori quickly walked away with handfuls of bowls.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, Y/N. Not really, I suppose. I only wanted to warn you that you should expect a courting party soon.”

“Courting party?” you frown slightly, not understanding what Thorin meant.

“An aspirant is being chosen as we speak. They’re busy trying to figure out who’s the most suitable for you.”

“Isn’t it my decision?”

“Yes, it is. You’re allowed to say no if you don’t like whoever is picked.”

“Oh, I’m so grateful!” you jested, placing a hand over your heart and Thorin let out a breathy laugh, “Who’s leading right now?”

“Fili and Bofur are the loudest. Kili, too, and surprisingly, Dwalin.”

“I’m flattered. But what if the one I want isn’t among them?”

“Then, you should go and tell them before they break their legs trying to reach you first.”

“But that would be so entertaining to watch. We could leave the injured behind,” you mused, winking at Thorin who gave you an amused glance and rolled on the balls of his feet.

Only now, you noticed that he looked quite nervous.

“Thorin, did you come to me to get ahead of the run to my heart before it even started?”

“I, uhm…” he cleared his throat and looked at you bashfully. “Maybe?”

“That was a good decision, then. I’d picked you.”

_____

“Where’s Thorin?” Fili asked after Dori and Gloin came back, without you.

“He wanted to speak with Y/N,” Dori explained, packing the bowls and spoons and a collective whine of defeat filled the air. Kili jumped to his feet and silently sneaked closer to the two of you, watching you from behind a tree.

When he came back to the camp, he kicked a log, sending it into the fire.

“They’re kissing,” he said, pouting as he sat next to his brother.

“Damn you, Uncle…” Fili cursed and fixed his gaze on the fire.

Balin and Gandalf chuckled, watching the dismay of members of ‘we’re good for Y/N’ pack that was created few minutes ago and crashed in no time.

After you and Thorin were done with enjoying his victory, when you approached the camp, the rest could admire a beautiful, courting braid in your hair and a gleam of pride in Thorin’s eyes.


End file.
